criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Passion (Warrenville)
Burning Passion is the seventy-second case of Criminal Case and the seventy-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot After receiving word that Warrenville Academy was on fire, the team quickly headed over there to assist in the efforts in putting it out. After some time, the team was able to put out the fire, but upon examining the rubble, they find a badly burned body. Closer examination revealed the body to be artist Bonnie Neoclassical, and an autopsy from Daphne revealed the he wasn't killed by the fire, but instead by blunt force trauma to the skull, causing internal bleeding to the head and death to occur in hours without treatment, meaning he was murdered well into the start of the fire. The team began by suspecting animal ranger Samuel Woods, journalist Cayden Williams, and young woman Tanya Briganza. Later on, the team got word on what and who started the fire. Luke informed the team he had reason to suspect the victim was the one who started the fire, having seen footage from the nearby restaurant, The Nightingale. The team investigated the restaurant, and ended up finding escaped organ collector Toto Goodwin hiding at the place. They arrested her and added her as a suspect, and also included crime novelist Joshua Douglas. Later on they discovered Tanya had hit on the victim, but she wasn't aware of Bonnie's sexual orientation and made him mad. Samuel also argued with the victim due to the later's work seeming a bit brutal for Samuel's tastes. Later on the team got word Toto had news for them regarding the victim. Toto informed the team Bonnie was in fact a member of the black market and the arsonist who burned the academy down, taking inspiration from the arsonist of the Deadly Triangle who was murdered last year. Though she and him did have disagreements regarding his methods as he didn't control the fires well enough to ensure members of their organization were safe. Cayden also suspected him of being an arsonist too, but didn't have proof even after confronting him. On top of that, Joshua had written a crime novel similar to Bonnie's murder, but he said it was a coincidence. The team later uncovered Bonnie's killer to be Samuel. He tried to deny it saying he was on their side, but in the face of the evidence Samuel confessed saying he didn't intend to kill him. During his investigations with Cayden, he suspected Bonnie of being an arsonist, and those suspicions were confirmed when he spotted him setting the academy on fire. When he asked Bonnie why he was doing this, he said when he last visited his home city of Parinaita he saw some strange things, things that opened his mind to what order and chaos really are, and knew that the market would bring order to Warrenville and the rest of the world. Having had enough, Samuel ended up getting into a scuffle with him, eventually hitting him on the head with his gun, resulting in his death. Samuel then tried to hide the evidence as much as he could because he knew the team needed all the help they could on the outside, and planned to confess once the black market was defeated. Although he didn't intend to commit murder and likely did more help than good, the team informed him he shouldn't have hid the evidence and lied to him, and proceeded to arrest him. Judge Blackwell, finally returned, understood what happened but informed Samuel that no crime can be excused, and hiding his involvement didn't help his case much. With a heavy heart, Judge Blackwell sentenced Samuel to spend the next year in prison, Lydia and Cayden then said to Samuel they're thankful for his service and will welcome him back with open arms once he gets out of prison. Following Samuel's trial, Cayden wanted to visit him and give him a present, but he ended up losing it while on his way over. Eventually the team found it and discovered it was a video tape of their best moments together, and with some help from Har-Monia, managed to add a little something to it. Cayden was happy with the results and alongside other important members of the WSDU, presented it to Samuel. At the very end of the video presentation was a message from Chief Armstrong, who expressed her gratitude to Samuel for the work he's done, and although he has to spend the next year in prison, he's welcome to stick with the police if he chooses to. Samuel teared up once it was all over and thanked the team for their generosity. Cayden then pulled Sam into a hug and said the two will stick together through think and thin no matter what happens, because that's what true friends are for. Meanwhile, Toto had more information for the player as she wanted to avoid the Black Hole, but unlike Cloe White her information was genuine and wouldn't bring them into a trap. She said the person who ordered Bonnie to set fire to the academy was Zackary Woodleigh, the young man who assisted the market in their technology stealing scheme. On top of that, he was hiding out somewhere in The Nightingale, and to the team's surprise Toto was right and they found him hiding in the kitchen. They proceeded to arrest him and grill him for information on the market's actions, or he'd be sent to The Black Hole. Zackary refused even then, so the team offerred him a spot on their plan to move prisoners out of the city, Zackary liked the idea so he informed them he knew where Slade and Darius were hiding out, confirming the two were now working together and Darius had become a general of sorts for the market. Once all that was completed, Samuel requested to speak with the player one more time. He said he knew about their plan to move prisoners out of the city and made a request for his cousin to be moved out too. He said his cousin was Sabrina Ballard, a model who the player arrested near the beginning of their career, and had been keeping an eye on her hoping she'd be alright. But knowing the prison was destroyed and all the prisoners escaped, including Sabrina, he'd been trying to find her ever since; since despite committing murder she was still family and someone he cared about. He last got word she was taken captive to the Ravagers hideout and requested the player find her and get her out of the city for her protection, to which the player agreed. Knowing they had a friend's request to fulfill and a city to save, the team headed to the Ravagers' hideout to put a stop to the gangs once and for all... Summary Victim *'Bonnie Neoclassical' (Found amongst the rubble of the fire) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Samuel Woods' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a first aid kit *This suspect eats ration biscuits *This suspect uses mouthwash Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a first aid kit *This suspect eats ration biscuits *This suspect uses mouthwash Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a first aid kit *This suspect eats ration biscuits *This suspect uses mouthwash Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ration biscuits *This suspect uses mouthwash Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a first aid kit *This suspect eats ration biscuits *This suspect uses mouthwash Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a first aid kit *The killer eats ration biscuits *The killer uses mouthwash *The killer has a bruise *The killer weighs more than 150 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warrenville Academy Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Rubble, Cell Phone) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a first aid kit) *Examine Rubble (Results: Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Samuel Woods) *Inform Samuel about the murder *Investigate Food Pantry (Clues: Camera, Makeup Kit) *Examine Camera (Results: C. WILLIAMS: New Suspect: Cayden Williams) *Ask Cayden if he witnessed anything *Examine Makeup Kit (Results: Mirror; New Suspect: Tanya Briganza) *See if Tanya knew the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate The Nightingale (Clues: Bloody Pistol, Security Camera; New Suspect: Toto Goodwin) *Arrest Toto for escaping prison (Profile Updated: Toto eats ration biscuits) *Examine Bloody Pistol (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mouthwash) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Joshua Douglas) *Ask Joshua about his presence by the academy (Profile Updated: Joshua owns a first aid kit and eats ration biscuits) *Investigate Cabinet of Cans (Clues: Cans of Soup, Torn Painting) *Examine Torn Painting (Results: Painting of Fire) *Confront Samuel on tearing up Bonnie's work (Profile Updated: Samuel owns a first aid kit and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Cans of Soup (Results: Letter) *Analyze Letter (12:00:00) *Interrogate Tanya about her flirtations (Profile Updated: Tanya owns a first aid kit and eats ration biscuits and uses mouthwash) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what Toto has to reveal about the victim (Profile Updated: Toto uses mouthwash) *Investigate Waiting Area (Clues: Notepad, Novel) *Examine Novel (Results: Author's Signature) *Confront Joshua on his most recent crime novel (Profile Updated: Joshua uses mouthwash) *Examine Faded Notepad (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notepad (9:00:00) *Ask Cayden why he suspected Bonnie of arson (Profile Updated: Samuel uses mouthwash; Cayden owns a first aid kit and eats ration biscuits and uses mouthwash) *Investigate Burning Rubble (Clues: Gas Can, Trash Can) *Examine Gas Can (Results: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Book of Matches) *Analyze Book of Matches (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (5/8)! Brightest Day (5/8) *Ask Cayden what he needs help with (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Warrenville Academy Entrance (Results: Video Tape) *Examine Video Tape (Results: Presentation Video) *Analyze Video Tape (9:00:00) *Watch the video with Samuel and the team (Rewards: Wolf Mask) *See what Toto wants to tell you *Investigate The Nightingale (Results: Locked Door) *Examine Locked Door (Results: Door Unlocked) *Confront Zackary on any info on the black market he has (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Samuel needs from you *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)